Hey, Dad
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: Hey, dad. It's Annabeth here. You say you don't hear from me enough. But here, I don't really have access to much, though I do have a camera...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Prologue: Video 1**

..

...

….

…..

….

…

..

_(Video comes on and a blonde walks into view. Background is plain white walls and a barren bed. There is nothing left in the dorm.)_

Hey, Dad. It's Annabeth here. You say you don't hear from me enough. But here, I don't really have access to much, though I do have a camera. So I thought, _Hey, why don't I record videos to send to Dad?_ And here I am.

Today is the day I go back to Camp for winter break and I am extremely excited to go back to see Percy again.

_(Yes, Sophia, go ahead and take my brush. You can have it.)_

Sorry dad, my roommate Sophia just came and asked my something. Come say hi, Soph!

_(A small brunette with a bob comes into view and waves)_

Well, I have to finish packing up. Love you, Dad. Bye.

_(SCREEN BLACK. VIDEO OVER)_

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

**Hey guys. DaisyFace here! I'm pretty new to the site and… well…**

**. I'll try my best with updating every Saturday!**

**Please review!**

**Flames will be given to my friend Leo over here.**

**Love you guys,**

**_ShimmeringDaisyFace_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey pansies. I've already updated today, I know. BUT, soooo many people read it, I thought, what the heck, I ****_do_**** have three chappies written, why don't I submit it! Since won't happen a lot though, but I ask ****_please_**** review, even if you are guest, please review! This chappie is dedicated to SuperGirlonToast and Chocolate 'n' Swag!**

Chapter 1: Video 2

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_(Background: Outside a simple grey cabin with an owl. The same blonde as last time shows up.)_

Hey Dad. It's me. I'm finally here! Well, I was here 3 months ago but that is way off the point. It turns out; I have a brand new little sister here! Come out Isabella!

_(A small blonde runs out and hugs Annabeth. She looks about seven.)_

(Aimed at Isabella) "Hey, sweetie can you wave to my daddy in California?"

Isabella reveals a huge grin without two front teeth.

"Wait Izzy, aren't you supposed to be with Malcolm?"

_(Isabella runs away)_

Well, that was Isabella for you. I'm really glad you liked the last video. Sorry it was so short, 'Phia was bugging me about hanging with friends for the last night I was at Smith. I tried to stall as much as possible. But hey, I'm just happy I'm here!

How are Matthew and Bobby? Tell them hi and give them my love.

_( Annabeth starts walking inside the cabin)_

I figured you would like to see my designs for Olympus. You've never really seen them so I thought I would show you my favorite.

_(She walks to one of the bunks and opens a ragged notebook, flips to a page and points to a beautiful gold domed temple with ivory columns.)_

This is going to be mom's temple. I wanted it to be gold and ivory since that's what the Athena Parthenos was supposed to be.

Speaking of the gods, a few days ago they closed Olympus. Like, not just closed for a day and not letting Hermes do messages, they're closing it indefinitely. With no explanation, and they are not letting me go up. It's really strange but I am praying it doesn't have anything to do with the new great prophecy. I don't want to worry you. Most likely, Zeus and Hera got into an argument and one thing led to another. It's happened before. Once for a month.

What really freaks me out, though, is that when they have previously closed Olympus, they have never lost connection. They aren't communicating with us at all. Not that they normally do, but no dream messages, nothing. I'm not telling you to stock up on Celestial Bronze but just take caution. There is something going on and if I find out I'll tell you.

Anyhow, Percy should be here for winter break any minute.

_(Hey, Wise Girl!)_

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

_(A tall, tan teenage boy with black hair walks in the cabin)_

(Aimed at the boy): "Hey Seaweed Brain!"

_(Annabeth gets up and hugs the boy and pecks him on the cheek.)_

Say hi to my dad, Percy!

Wait, what? You're dad's here?

No, I'm making a video for him, Kelp Head. Don't you think you would have heard him?

Oh, um, yeah! Hi Mr. Chase! How are you guys in San Francisco? Are Matt and Bobby al-

Um… Perce?

Yeah?

You're rambling.

Oh well, um… I'm gonna go spar! You coming?

Just give me a minute.

_(Percy runs out of the cabin)_

I ought to hurry up; we only have two weeks so I might as well have fun, right?

Love you, dad. Bye.

**Hey everyone! DaisyFace back again! I hope you liked the chapter, though it was kind of a filler. Next chappie, has a major event in it. Review please! They make me happier than Tyson and peanut butter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Pansies! This chappie is dedicated to GreekGeekGirl! Remember, please review! It makes me happier than Tyson and hippocampi!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Video 3

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_(Background: the same grey cabin as last time.)_

_(Annabeth comes into picture looking like a mess)_

Um… hey Daddy. Something really bad happened. Well, worse than bad. More like horrific, actually.

_(She takes a deep breath)_

Percy's…. Percy's gone missing.

_(She chokes back a sob.)_

You may think, _alright it's happened before._ But at least before we knew where he was. This time he vanished without a trace. He didn't arrive for breakfast, then lunch, so I went to his cabin. He wasn't there. His bed was perfectly made. This is weird since he never makes his bed. NEVER. And I mean never. And hey, we all thought he might have went for a midnight swim. He's done that. But he is always back for lunch. _Always. _Well, I have hope. Though this is scary.

It's all happening at once. It's actually starting to scare me, Daddy. First Olympus closes, then cuts off all communication. And then-

_(She swallows, then takes a deep breath.)_

And then Percy goes missing. Vanished without a trace. And remember when I told you that during our first month anniversary Hermes, said you should enjoy, you might not have that long or something like that? I should've taken it seriously. All of this was obviously not a coincidence. Seriously, something must be going on. And I am praying that it doesn't have anything to do with the prophecy. Oh, and you said you wanted to know what the prophecy was?

Well, I warned you not to ask but, okay:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death._

Scary, right?

I don't really know what else to say. I just wish we could have gotten some peace for a change. Really.

Anything going on in your life?

I love you, Dad. Bye.

**Tell me if I should continue, and review!**

**Questions, comments, and just saying hi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey pansies! Daisy here! Please review, guys. I had so many views, but so little reviews!**

**Dedicated to: **

**La bella nunez**

**SuperGirlOnToast**

**KeetaxTribias!**

**Enjoy, guys!**

Chapter 3: Video 4

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_(Annabeth comes into view, this time at a table surrounded by blondes.)_

Hey, Dad. Annabeth here. Percy _still_ hasn't shown up. I did have a really weird dream last night.

**Hera **came and told me I'll find out where Percy is by going to the Grand Canyon and finding the kid with one shoe…

It's really weird because Gleeson Hedge called in for an extraction team yesterday for two demigods, parentage unknown.

But what really worries me is that Hera never, ever contacted me except to scream. She would never care about what's going on in mine or Percy's life, much less want to help us. What if this is a trick? What if it is a death trap? I can't help it that I don't trust Hera, remember the cows?

She never liked me because I wasn't perfect and didn't bow at the knee every time I saw her.

Hera wants a perfect family. But that's never gonna happen.

I just miss my home there, and I miss you and I miss my brothers.

Love you guys, bye.

**Sorry about the short chappie pansies. It was kind of a filler, but I think you can guess what happens next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey pansies! Daisy here. Please, please review! So many view, so little reviews!**

**Dedicated to:**

**SummerSpirit18**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17**

**Thank you guys!**

Chapter 4: Video 5

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_(Annabeth is alone in the same cabin she's been in before.)_

Hey, dad. Annabeth here. Today was crazy.

I knew I shouldn't have trusted Hera. I was weak, though. I was desperate.

Butch, a son of Iris, and I were on our way to the Grand Canyon. When we arrived, there were three kids standing there. No satyrs, no monsters, nothing. It looked like a battlefield after a war. It turns out, storm spirits attacked them and the satyr sacrificed himself but was still alive, somewhere.

The weirdest thing was that one of the boys –Jason- had a gold sword in his hand and claimed it was his. What really worries me is why does he have this sword? And why was it _gold_? We use bronze. So it can't be from anywhere around here.

Jason also calls all the gods by their Roman names. Which isn't that unusual, but he knows _a lot_ about the gods. For example, Leo –a kid I will tell you about later- was claimed a few hours ago by Hephaestus. Jason immediately knew what it meant and said that he was a son of Vulcan. Usually it wouldn't worry me because there were kids at camp who have called the gods by their Roman names, but added with the weird sword, I'm getting suspicious.

Jason has these mysterious marks on his arms; twelve lines, an eagle, and SPQR. SPQR usually stands for _Senatus Populusque Romanus, _the Senate and People of Rome in Latin.

I just don't get Jason and I honestly don't trust him, either. The pieces don't add up.

Then there's Leo. Leo's a really hyper son of Hephaestus. He's a major jokester but he's hiding something. I know he is, I just don't know what it is.

Lastly is Piper. I finished giving her a tour a few minutes before I started this video. I think she might be a daughter of Athena but the only thing that confuses me is that she said that she could persuade people to give her anything she wants. As far as I know, that's not a trait found in children of Wisdom. I think she might be a daughter of Aphrodite with charmspeaking powers but I'm not going to tell her that. She's a major tomboy and she had a bad experience with the head counselor earlier. I like her, though. Piper is a fighter, that's for sure. She is pretty depressed now because she was dating Jason the last month or so, and I had to break it to her that knowing Jason was just part of the Mist. She seems like a pretty powerful demigod even though she is fifteen and you're supposed to be at camp by thirteen. She chose Helen of Troy's dagger _Katoptris, _which is a good sign.

I'm nervous. Three potentially powerful demigods coming in one day, three days after Percy disappears? Not a good sign.

Dinner's in a few minutes so I have to go. Give the family my love.

Love you, Dad. Bye.

_(Video goes black.)_

**Sorry guys, I won't be able to update until Friday afternoon because my mom won't let me on FF on weekdays! I'll update the minute I get home on Friday, though!**

**~Daisy xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey pansies! I'm back! I'm running out of ideas so PLEASE help!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Guest #1**

**Guest #2**

**Lilypad5th**

**LolMeToDeath**

**SummerSpirit18**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Video 7

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_(Background: Athena Cabin, Annabeth on her usual bunk.)_

Hey Dad. Annabeth here.

It turns out that the new Great Prophecy has started. Rachel solidified my worries last night. We're going to have a quest.

I'm not going to be in it, though. I'm going to go out and search for Percy tomorrow.

Well, Piper will be on the quest.

_Piper, you can come out now!_

_(A pretty Native American girl with braids in her hair comes inside the cabin.)_

Dad, this is Piper. She got claimed last night by Aphrodite.

Hi ! I still wish I could have been claimed by Athena. Drew hates my guts.

Drew is the head of Aphrodite, who absolutely despises Piper, like she did Silena Beauregard. Piper's a threat.

I'm pretty nervous about the quest. Jason and Leo are coming with me. I really don't know why Jason wants me to come with him. I'm not that much of a fighter.

Piper will be by the time she gets back from the quest. She's still a beginner.

There's a whole new prophecy,too. Just for the three of us. I feel so special.

At least it doesn't say you're going to go home without friends. Or die. How many prophecies were there about that? Clarisse's quest said go home without friends. Zoe's prophecy mentioned two deaths and both Bianca and Zoe died. Mine said a final stand and to lose a love to worse than death. And Percy's and Luke's prophecy…well, lets not get into that.

You had some freakish prophecies.

Once you get back, I'll have to explain them to you.

Depressing question but why are you so set on the fact that I'm going to come back?

Because you are. I know you are.

Thanks.

Welcome, Beauty Queen.

Oh no… You're catching on too!

Last night when Piper was claimed, Aphrodite gave her a makeover. A full makeover with a dress and everything and Leo took this as a chance to torture her. We figured out Piper's nickname: Beauty Queen.

Can't I have a better one?

Nope.

On another note, Jason is actually a son of Zeus. He has lightning powers and air powers. He is also Thalia's brother.

Who's Thalia?

Another daughter of Zeus. I'll tell you about her, too. Unless you meet her somewhere.

Well, it's time for breakfast and I have to figure out a way to help Piper get off all her makeup. It won't be easy.

She's not kidding. It doesn't come off. Bye Mr. Chase!

Love you Dad. Bye.

_Video Black_

**Hey guys! I would really appreciate if you would review or PM me your suggestions, questions and comments!**

**~Daisy xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey pansies! Please review so I know I still have fans!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Valkariekain**

**Guest**

** . **

**Guest**

**StealingChristmasLights**

**SummerSpirit18**

Chapter 7: Fredric

Fredric Chase remembers the day he received his first video.

He strode through the door, slamming it behind him. Professor Chase was threatened with unemployment because of the economy and since he just transferred colleges. Susan was out with the boys offering no comfort.

Chase walks in the kitchen and finds a package on the dining table. He opens it and finds a tape. Curious, he uploads it onto his computer.

Annabeth's face pops up. Fredric immediately grins.

She starts explaining that she will send home videos every few days.

Annabeth says she'll be going to camp tomorrow and how excited she is.

Fredric feels her excitement. He almost gets excited for her, too.

Annabeth shuts off the video with an "I love you."

Truthfully, Fredric wanted to say he smiled and shut off the computer to go do something productive, but that's not what happened.

After all that went on that day, that simple sign of affection was really all he needed.

His eyes misted over. He missed Annabeth more than ever. He watched the video two or three more times and then Susan arrived.

"Where's dinner?" barked Susan.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you read the note? Plus it's seven o'clock."

Professor Chase was too preoccupied with the video to look at the note. He did not tell Susan about the message. She isn't a big fan of Annabeth.

Finally Susan stopped screaming at him and he walked to his room.

He continued to watch the video, looking for all the details: the color of Annabeth's shirt, the number of boxes, and the wallpaper on the walls.

He continued to watch the video until the time he goes to bed.

The last words he hears in his mind are;

_"Love you, Dad. Bye."_

_I love you too, Annabeth._

**R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey pansies! Seriously, only a few people reviewed? Come on guys, you can do better…**

**Dedicated to:**

**Demigods 97**

**SummerSpirit18**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Video 8

.

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

…

..

.

_(Background: On a hill, Annabeth is next to a huge pine tree.)_

Hey, Dad. Annabeth here. I'm back from searching for Percy. Nothing. It's almost as if he doesn't want to be found.

Grover and Percy have this thing called an empathy link. It's when a satyr and a demigod create a special bond where they can talk from far away and know when the other's in trouble. But if Percy is dead, Grover would be too. And Grover is currently at camp so Percy can't be dead. But Grover can't reach Percy through the empathy link. We think it's been suppressed by Hera so they can't contact each other and bring Percy home.

Tyson and Nico have also been searching for him. Nothing either.

Speaking of Nico, he's hiding something. I don't know what it is, but he knows something we don't and it's driving me mad. I can guess it's about Percy but every time I confront him, he denies all my accusations. I shouldn't jump to conclusions but last summer after the war he wasn't always at camp. Nico claims he was wandering but I think otherwise.

I'm really worried about Jason, Piper, and Leo. I know I'm not supposed to but they're my friends. Well, maybe not Jason but Piper and Leo are my friends.

They're supposed to be on Mount Diablo and while I was scouting there was a TV in one of the fast food restaurants I ate in that reported the mountainside was on fire. I'm just nervous.

I got to go talk to Grover before he goes all gaga over Juniper.

Love you, Dad. Bye.

_Video goes black._

**Hey guys. Won't be able to update till Wednesday, sorry! **

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey pansies! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I should have updated soon, I know. But to make up for it, I will give a Fredric chappie like so many of you requested!**

Chapter 10: Fredric

Soon after the last video arrives, Fredric gets three videos in the mail. He really needs them. These are his worst times.

First Fredric gets laid off. Susan decides to get a divorce. She made him choose between Annabeth and her.

Chase had brushed off Annabeth too many times, following through with Susan's hatred of his poor daughter. He's done with Susan.

But when Professor Chase saw the package from Annabeth Chase on his doorstep, he couldn't help but grin.

Fredric realizes that he never really knew how brilliant Annabeth was.

His daughter read the new demigods like an open book.

There was Jason, who Annabeth was extremely suspicious of. If Fredric wasn't mistaken, the mark on Jason's arm and all the others clues were sure signs of a Roman. But he was definitely not going to tell Annabeth that.

Piper seemed nice, but he was shocked at how well Annabeth could read the other boy, Leo. She seemed to automatically know all about Leo, though not in specifics.

He watched all the videos multiple times, all alone in a huge manor. The boys were with Susan, and she is currently with her mother.

Fredric missed his daughter now more than ever. He was all alone on Christmas, without the person he loved most.

**My mom made me get my hair cut -_-. Has anyone heard Hair by Lady GaGa?**

**If you're reading this, put Here It Goes Again in your review please!**

**Don't Forget to R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gods I'm so sorry! I should've updated before, I know...**

**Extra special thanks to:**

**lilypad5**

**Flygrrl**

**Shur`tugal Daughter of Artemis**

**sonofthetrigod**

**StealingChristmasLights**

**The Favorite of the Gods (Thanks for all the advice, my friend! This one's for you!)**

**UmAhGah**

**This Girl Is On FIRE**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Video 9

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

_(Background: Annabeth is sitting on a ping-pong table in a large room with all the chairs randomly scattered..)_

Hey, dad. Annabeth here.

There is so much going on but I'll try to sum it up for you.

As you know, Jason, Piper, and Leo have all come home safely. Piper is the head counselor of Aphrodite.

Leo is head counselor for Hephaestus, but for a different reason than Piper.

_(Annabeth sucks in her breath.)_

He's a fire-user: a gift from Hephaestus. It's a blessing, but also a bad omen. ESPECIALLY if the fire-user doesn't know how to control their powers.

Leo also found Bunker 9, a warehouse with plans that go all the way back to the Civil War!

But the major thing we learned was that Jason is Roman. There is a Roman camp. Camp Jupiter in San Francisco. Chiron always told us to stay away from the West Coast. I and all the other demigods assumed it was because of Mount Tamalpais. It's actually not just because of Mount Tam, but the Roman camp is also located there.

The worst part is...

_(Annabeth shuts her eyes for a moment like she's trying not to cry.)_

Like Jason arrived at Camp with no memory, Percy is at Camp Jupiter and doesn't remember anything.

He's forgot everything, daddy. Grover, Nico, Thalia, _me._ And everything we've been through together.

We can't ever act like normal teenagers, can we?

Leo found a blueprint for a flying warship in Bunker 9. We're going to build it, and fly it to Camp Jupiter by the summer solstice. It turns out that I'm part of the Seven, so is Percy, Jason, Piper, and Leo. We'll pick up two more demigods from the Roman Camp, and then fly off to save the world.

Yay.

Before I go, I just want to say that I might not be able to make as many videos because of the fact that I will be building a ship. But don't worry, I'll keep you up on the progress.

Got to go check up with Thals.

Love you, Dad. Bye

_(VIDEO OVER)_

**Kinda writer's blocked. Any ideas?**

**I'm on break! (more updates) If you're actually reading this, please put Tiger Lily in your review!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I work hard and quick for you guys!**

**Extra special thanks to:**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis (who actually gave me the idea for this chapter! Thank you so much!)**

**LolMeToDeath (Who reviewed twice!)**

**Flygrrl (Who's been reviewing since the beginning!)**

**sonofthetrigod (who reviewed on pretty much every story I posted last night!)**

**and...**

**The Favorite of the Gods, who is getting a dedication once again! She is so awesome with ideas. And she's been giving me pretty awesome advice! This is for you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Leo

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Leo Valdez was tired. And moody. And feeling all-around grumpy.

He's been working on the Argo II for what? Fourteen hours straight?

Annabeth fell asleep at the desk in the corner while working on the architecture of the ship so Leo is all alone. By himself. Like always.

Leo sticks his hand out to the side, knowing a table is there and not looking. He grabs something that is metal but thicker and considerably larger than an average screwdriver. He picks it up and examines it.

It's a video camera.

Oh, gods. Leo couldn't help himself.

He tweaked the camera just a bit, (which in LeoWorld means changing the lights, and adding sound effects, and downloading autotune.).

Leo was also pretty bored. And when Leo gets bored...well, you should be scared.

...

Leo ends up by the lake in his best outfit; the suspenders that Aphrodite gave to him with a clean tee, and a boombox next to him. Don't judge Leo, he fixed the boombox up so it worked like a CD player.

He pressed play.

_"Oh, oh sometimes, I get a good feeling, yeah."_

You can imagine what happens next.

...

Leo's back in the bunker, video camera in hand and quickly falls asleep on the engine.

Of course, he doesn't expect Annabeth wake up earlier than him, tape in hand, ready to be mailed.

...

Leo wakes up with a snort, and quickly asks Annabeth where the video camera.

She responds with, "The tape is already in the mail for my dad."

"Oh. Styx."

...

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**How's that for fast updating? Please put Use Somebody in your review if you are actually reading this!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, guys. Are there any other Broadway fanatics out there? MEEE!**

**So in Avenue Q (specifically What Do You Do With a BA in English/ It Sucks to Be Me)**

**Princeton (the guy in the beginning) = Percy**

**Kate= Annabeth**

**Brian= Frank**

**Brian's Fiancee= Hazel (instead of Chinese, make her Southern with an accent)**

**Gary= Nico**

**Rod= Leo**

**Rod's Friend (forgot his name)= Jason **

**Also works with Mix Tape :D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Fredric

.

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Fredric Chase arrives home, exhausted from the job fair he just went to, wanted to chug down some Chinese food, watch a marathon of Doctor Who, and fall asleep on the futon. Just like last night.

He checks the mail, expecting to find another notice from the electric company bill he 'forgot' to pay last week. But luckily instead he finds a package from none other than Annabeth Chase.

He rushes inside, orders Chinese Food, puts on Doctor Who but pauses it, and turns on his laptop. Slipping the tape inside, he smells the aroma of greasy Chinese food and opens the door practically shoving the money into the poor teenage boy's hands and finally settles on the couch. Pressing play on the CD, he doesn't get what he expects.

Instead of Annabeth's startling blonde hair, he saw a wiry, wild-haired boy.

"It's Leo time!" the boy Leo, yells with his face in the camera. Music blares from the background, and the thin boy does some... unusual dance moves.

Fredric pauses the video and picks up the phone.

After about three rings, Annabeth picks up.

"Oh, hi, Dad."Annabeth says tiredly, like she hasn't slept in a week.

"Hello, Annabeth. I just got your tape... what was that about?"

"About that... my friend kind of borrowed my camera and deleted my video by accident-"

"Oh! Yessss! I'm your friend now!" a voice says in the background, most likely Leo.

"Excuse me for a minute, Dad." Annabeth quickly says.

"See what you did, Fire Boy?" Annabeth yells in the background.

"I was meaning to call you, but the architecture of the hull needed to be finished, and I haven't slept in three days, and-" Fredric interrupts.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you later."

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too"

He hangs up. Gods, Annabeth has some weird friends.

**If you're reading this put, Heartbeats in your review.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you, Cory Monteith for gifting me with your character of Melchior. I will never hear Spring Awakening without thinking of you. You were gone too soon, but may you rest in heaven.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Video 10

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

_(Background: Bad, grainy, quality of a video. Annabeth seems to be standing at a bus stop in the middle of the night. Her face seems tear-stained.)_

Hey, dad. It's me. I'm on my phone, but you've probably realized that by now.

A short video, just wanted to give you some news;

Sally Jackson got a call a few hours ago, _(she closes her eyes for a minute,) _from Percy. It was an unknown number, with an Alaska area code which is exceptionally strange, but this is Percy. Nothing is that strange. _(She cracks a small smile.)_

He said he was on a quest, which is probably the single most idiotic thing that anyone could say to their mother. Sally was scared half to death.

The most surprising thing though, is that he remembers everything. Which means he remembers all of us. Once Sally replayed that message, and I heard him say that, it felt like the sky was lifted off my shoulders. Literally.

But the thing is, it's been months and Jason still hasn't fully regained his memory. I'm guessing that means Percy probably did something dangerous to get his memory back.

But I'm not going to think about that.

So I'll talk to you soon.

Tell Mattie and Bobby happy birthday for me, it'll probably be around their birthday by the time you get this.

Love you dad. Bye.

_(VIDEO OVER.)_

**Please put Dogfight on your review if you're actually reading this!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Right on time!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Video 11

.

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

.

_(Background: Annabeth sitting on a deck of a ship with papers scattered all about.)_

Hey, dad. Its me. Sorry about the… panicked message previously.

And yes, I know I should have called you earlier, but the ship is so close to finishing I can taste it, and you know me when I get in that position. _(She smiles wider than normal, not as wide as it use to be, but still pretty wide) _Well, next week we're going to Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp.

I'm going to see Percy again! I can't wait. Eight months, Daddy. Too long.

_(Santa Maria, seeeeennddd me guidance, seeeeeeeeennnnnddd me guidance, pretty pl-)_

_Leo, please. I'm on video._

Sorry about that, Daddy. Leo's spazzing. _(Annabeth cracks a smile)_

So, Leo and I have been co-partnering on building and designing this-

_Spanking hot warship!_

LEO?!

Sorry, about that once again. He's driving me crazy.

I'll have to give you a tour sometime.

I'm just happy, Daddy. So genuinely happy.

I'm dying of excitement.

Love you, dad. Bye!

_(VIDEO OVER)_

**The song Leo was singing: Nothing from A Chorus Line ****J**

**Question of the week: Zeus, Poseidon or Hades?**


End file.
